ITV plc
1955-1980 1980-1994 1989-1998 On 4 September 1989, ITV tried to make a unified brand for ITV, rather than the regional stations like before. A unified brand would have been cheaper and easier to market. Idents were created as well, but they weren't mandatory, and some even contained errors in the regional symbol on the V cone (Granada's didn't have the line joining the G to the arrow, and Anglia's had some colours mixed up) so several companies (Granada, Anglia, TVS, TSW, Ulster) turned them down. Grampian was the only region to keep the ident for it's full run - they only replaced it when ITV's logo was changed. 1998–2006 On 5 October 1998, ITV released a new logo, to make the channel seem less 'highbrow', and to try and make another unified brand across the UK. Many more companies adopted the idents this time round, but quite a few still refused. The font is a modified 'OCR-B', with an edit to the t. It also had a slogan called "TV from the heart". On 28 October 2002, another set of idents were released, which featured celebrities acting casually in a blue and yellow set. This time, all the regions took them, although Scottish, Grampian and UTV used their own brands instead of ITV1. On 1 November 2004, ITV network centre became essentially redundant, although it still exists, as Carlton and Granada merged to form ITV plc. ITV1 logo 2004.svg|ITV1 ITV2 logo 2003.svg|ITV2 ITV3 logo 2004.svg|ITV3 ITV1 and ITV2 was kept until January 2006. 1994–2013 Note: ITV3 and CITV rebranded and ITV4 used this logo from launch on 1 November 2005, but the other ITV channels didn't adopt it there until 16 January 2006, when it become the official corporate logo. ITV Anglia.svg|ITV Anglia ITV Border.svg|ITV Border ITV Central.svg|ITV Central ITV Channel Television.png|ITV Channel Television ITV_Granada.svg|ITV Granada ITV London.svg|ITV London ITV Meridian.svg|ITV Meridian ITV Thames Valley.png|ITV Thames Valley (2006-2009) ITV Tyne Tees.svg|ITV Tyne Tees ITV Wales.svg|ITV Wales ITV West.svg|ITV West (2006-2009) ITV Westcountry.svg|ITV Westcountry (2006-009) ITV_West country.png|ITV West Country (2009-2013) ITV_Yorkshire.svg|ITV Yorkshire ITV1_logo_2.svg|ITV1 ITV2_logo_2008.svg|ITV2 ITV3_logo.svg|ITV3 ITV4_logo.svg|ITV4 CITV.svg|CITV 2007-present Note: ITV3 and CITV rebranded on 28 November 2012. On 15 November 2012, it was announced that as part of a major rebranding, ITV1 will be renamed to its original name, ITV. In addition to this, ITV will have a new colour-changing logo stylised as handwriting, that changes colour depending on the programming it is used on. The overhaul is linked to ITV's attempt to cut costs, curb debts and reduce the company's reliance on advertising. This overhaul of their brand affected all ITV channels and online services on 14 January 2013. ITV_Anglia_2013.svg|ITV Anglia ITV_Border_2013.svg|ITV Border ITV Central_2013.svg|ITV Central ITV Channel Television_2013.svg|ITV Channel Television ITV Cymru Wales_2013.svg|ITV Cymru Wales ITV Granada_2013.svg|ITV Granada ITV London_2013.svg|ITV London ITV Meridian_2013.svg|ITV Meridian ITV Tyne Tees_2013.svg|ITV Tyne Tees ITV West Country_2013.svg|ITV West Country ITV Yorkshire_2013.svg|ITV Yorkshire UTV 2016.svg|UTV ITV2 logo 2015.svg|ITV2 ITV3 logo 2013.svg|ITV3 ITV4 logo 2013.svg|ITV4 CITV (2009).png|CITV *The Telegraph Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:Television broadcasters Category:ITV plc Category:United Kingdom Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television idents Category:Television bumpers Category:Adult entertainment channels Category:Public broadcasters Category:Multi-channel network Category:1970 Category:1980 Category:1989 Category:1998 Category:1994 Category:2013